inside hogwarts - the truth unfolds
by Fanstagram
Summary: platinum hair waits. green eyes gleam with excitement. red flames flash outside. the slytherin crest lays crumpled upon the floor. whats happened inside Hogwarts? read to find out


Hi i'm Novella! and this is my new account and first story ever!

so first i wanna thank miss kathrine for helping my with all this because without her no one would be reading this.. Defiantly melody for being my co writer through this. and avalon for the beautiful inspiration of being weird. so i'm saying i love so many stories and authors like cinnamon badge and naval vixen and stories like three thousand days of innocence, revenge is as sweet as ripened mangoes, draconius and generva, penpals, they were all so amazing and inspire me and also rip my soul out.

p.s. i usually write drinny YAY!

tell me if it should be a oneshot please because we wrote it for fun and we're not sure if we want to continue!

disclaimer: if i was british, famous, inspiring, amazing, written seven books of the same series, knew latin, well you get the point... the i would be the owner of a certain series called Harry Potter. but i bestow that honor unto no other than the one and only J.K. Rowling. but this belongs to ME! and melody...

without further ado

"Potter," Draco sounded boldly, "What are you doing here?" He tried to sound as strongly defensive as possible, but was completely joking when he said it. He tried to keep away a smile.

He wouldn't want someone by chance finding out out about this. Harry and he had been seeing each other for three weeks now. It was about dinner time, and no one would notice if Harry and Draco weren't at dinner at the same time. In the day time, they make a huge deal of hating each other, so it's unsuspected.

At 7:30, Draco walks into the room of requirement, and Harry dashes in behind him. They restrain from kissing each other, even though they haven't met up for a couple nights.

"So," Harry shyly says, "How've you been?"

The lighting is dark, and the only light in the room is shining right on Harry's nose. Draco is in hidden in the dark of tiny room, that pushes the two so closely together, as there is barely room for movement.

Draco and Harry at first, really did Hate each other. They couldn't stand the sight of each other's pitiful faces.

Harry quickly remembered posting on the, "wizards only" webpage forum a month ago, in the outcast . He posted of his loneliness in a subsection category that he thought no one else would have seen. It was honestly just for Harry himself to vent his frustration. He did have all his amazing friends at Hogwarts, and Ginny who seemed to fancy him, but that wasn't enough for Harry. He needed someone who understood the loss he'd been through, and someone with the same audacious bravery as him. Someone to just talk to.

A day later, he logged back onto the forum only to be amazed at the fact that someone had sent him a message regarding his post. The message was sent to him by the user Darknesshurts7. His own username was Brave_soulslost. Harry was a happy child, but some part of him was always missing. Soon, a few sentences turned into all night conversations. They talked about their lives, but had never revealed their names to each other.

One night, darknesshurts7 mentioned that he went to hogwarts, which turned their conversation in an entirely different way.

They hadn't exchanged age, gender, or names yet, but their communication was so strong that they never felt the need to.

Darknesshurts7 was ready to meet in person. They made a vow to continue talking no matter what the other looked like. So, creating a tradition, they decided to meet at the room of requirement in Hogwarts at 7:30, tuesday.

Harry remembered the text vividly, Meet me ROR, tonight.

—

Room of requirements day one:

Draco stood by the door, excited to meet his one friend that completely understood him. The one girl that finally would complete him. He grew anxious when he heard footsteps down the hall, no one should be coming around here at this late time. He saw a brown haired lad walking down the hallway, when he appeared closer, Draco realized it was Potter. He frowned and raised his voice, "Potter you scum what are you doing here?"

Harry himself tried to ignore draco's barbarous rants, he was waiting for an amazing hogwarts girl.

But Draco wouldn't move away from the door of the room of requirements, and there was no perfect hogwarts girl in sight for either of them.

The hallway blew cold air in through the giant vents. "Really?" harry crossed his eyes unbelievably. Darkness… he couldn't make out the words.

"Hurts7?" That's me, Draco said biting his own lip. "This is unbelievable potter." Draco stood waiting for something to happen, to explain the situation.

Harry stood there in shock and simply uttered, "It sure is cold out here huh?"

"Yeah," Draco said silently, "I bet it's warmer in there…"

They peeked open the door of the room of requirements, but both stood at the doorframe.

Harry began pacing out, "I know I said I would stay, but…"

Draco knew it was the only chance he had at changing something in his ice cold life.

"Potter wait," Harry turned around, "I…"

Draco grabbed Harry's head and pulled it closer to his own.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Draco whispered.

This was a side no one expected of Draco, but then again, no one expected the Boy who Lived to seek love on internet forums as he was dissatisfied with his own life.

And so began their daring meet ups, sneak outs, and confiding in trust.

—

Three weeks later,

They barely check to see if anyone's coming. It's as if they wouldn't care if they got caught. Once inside the room, clothes begin unfolding, unzipping, mouths grow closer. But aside from physical contact, they spend an hour minimum just pouring their souls out to each other. Around 11:15 Draco decides that he needs to head back, to not worry his friends. "Thanks Potter," he says calmly, and opens the door, with his back turned to the door.

Harry picks up a few personal belongings off the floor, still looking down as Draco opens the door.

Harry looks up smiling, but in less than two seconds, his precious smile wipes off, and his green eyes widen.

"Ginny?"

harry scans her up and down and notices her clothes is disheveled,lips swollen, and her hair is a tangled mess.

" oh hi harry didn't know you'd be here…..well i guess ill be going then." she stated slightly louder than the rest other words. and then shuffling could be heard and a flash of slitherin crest as a dark skinned boy tore off through the corridor.

and harry potter could only think of one person

BLAISE ZABINI

so? should i write more?

press the wonderful button that will give you a smile all day and never forget to review!

slitherin love,

Novella


End file.
